


Best Friends

by asumiko



Series: These Charming Boys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s undertones, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hogwarts 1st to 4th year, Insecure Sirius Black, M/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asumiko/pseuds/asumiko
Summary: How James and Sirius started forging a new meaning for the term "best friends”.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as a stand-alone (I cut the first three paras that used to be here), but is in fact a prequel to A Cheating Odyssey, context in which it will make more sense. In comparison, this is quite sweet. I craved feels. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so I apologise for any oversights.
> 
> Please assume that nothing is in the chronology of the canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own any Harry Potter characters depicted in this story.

First year, first kiss. It wasn’t a clichèd tale of experimentation, per se. They liked each other. They really really liked each other. They still felt like children, but children tend to be fearless when it comes to what matters. Whenever Sirius had nightmares, he would climb into James’s bed and lie down next to him, match his breathing. James didn’t pretend to be asleep, but he didn’t say anything either. He liked the fact that Sirius sought comfort in him. When they woke up in the morning, they usually wouldn’t mention it, but that’s what Sirius needed. A lighthearted childhood.

In December, James asked him if he wanted to come spend the holidays with the Potters. Sirius cried in relief. Yes, yes, please, take me with you. James couldn’t really put a finger on what he was feeling seeing his best friend cry, but looking back it was probably gratification. Sirius loved him that much. That felt good. And there was something about those fresh tears staining his face, in the crisp winter air that had made his cheeks oh so pink, that was quite pretty. Sirius was so pretty.

They got closer. Now, when Sirius had nightmares, he wasn’t embarrassed about craving comfort. He started by lying down with their whole sides, shouder to foot, touching. The heat James emanated at night seemed to spread right through him, healing him.

When they came back to Hogwarts, on a particularly snowy night, James told him to squeeze in closer. It was cold, he said, nothing better than each other for warmth. Face to face, legs slotted together, their breaths met in the middle. James had liked seeing Sirius cry, but he discovered that it was also nice to see Sirius smile. When they woke up in the morning, they smiled at each other until they ended up being late for class.

Night after night, they did this until it wasn’t winter anymore. Both of them spent a week trying to come up with a reason to continue now that the flowers had started blooming. Both of them kept doing it fearing that each night would be the last, but their parallelism meant it never was.

In summer, it simply wasn’t practical anymore. Not having seen his family in so long, Sirius felt much better, and James had become confident in the longevity of their friendship. He had started feeling like Sirius was his. They ended up lying in the same position they had gotten used to, but a few inches apart. The staring continued. Now that, no one mentioned for a while. At this point in time, Sirius was the most mature one, and he realised what the next step would be. But a lifetime of abuse and lack of affection will stall even the most courageous of Gryffindors. At some point, James caught up, and closed that gap.

It was nothing but a peck. Neither of them felt particularly physical in their bodies, lacking a connection between bodies and pleasure. But they knew, just from being alive, that a kiss was a kind of pact, and they both managed to sleep peacefully all through the summer. The Potters thought it was cute. Twelve wasn't that old, was it?

Second year, shiny spit. At such a precocious age, and with no exposure to adults, this was unlearned behaviour. They didn’t know what anything meant, but they knew that they could do anything they wanted with each other. That’s the safe space that JamesandSirius gave them. The first time Sirius left a trail of shiny spit on James’s bottom lip, he thought it looked so pretty. Like lip gloss. Slowly, trying not to break the moment, because even at twelve he understood what “mood” was, he slid his thumb inside James’s mouth, just enough to wet it through, and applied the shiny gloss to James’s lips.

“It’s pretty”, he said. Then thought about it, and gave a hard lick at James's lips. The beauty of doing that is that you could only add more.

James, jealous that Sirius was enjoying something without him, mirrored his actions. “Now we’re both pretty.”

Third year, transformation. They were so proud. The Marauders were born. This is when they knew for sure that they were special. Would probably be the most remarkable wizards of their generation. And James quite liked discovering that Remus crying in gratitude and seeking comfort in his arms was almost as gratifying as Sirius needing him.

Fourth year, frottage fun. Now this was an age when the connection between body and pleasure became evident. It would also be remiss to omit that they had already distinguished themselves for being naughty miscreants with some epic pranks that would go down in Hogwarts history. As for the bullying and the arrogance, boys will be boys. Right? The fact that neither of them had ever had to study to be top of their year meant that they could cause trouble full-time.

They started realising that no one could really enter their orb, no one could surpass them or even accompany them on their journey, which caused a strange solidification in their friendship. Everyone else became an outsider, even Remus and Peter. The other two boys would do anything they were told, which James and Sirius knew well, and it was fun to keep around people who would always take their side. But when they were alone, their demeanour changed. They spoke in lower voices, sat closer to each other, talked more frankly about how they were feeling. And they were feeling horny.

They had given up the farce of ever sleeping separately, and Remus and Peter were so desensitised to this, and not aware of how boys in general were supposed to behave, that they didn’t even compute it anymore. They were JamesandSirius, after all. The pecks continued, on the mouth before bed and upon waking up, on the cheek when in public. Sometimes, when they were alone, especially after they'd been eating sweets, they played for hours and hours at swapping spit and swirling tongues. Not knowing any better, they thought it was a past time in and of itself. As for the affection they displayed when they were in public, the girls went crazy for it. Both of them had kissed their fair share of others. But it was as if the same action, the same contact, the same strip of skin and flesh, morphed into something completely different when they did it with anyone else. Honestly, it became more about knowing that people wanted them and that they could take someone’s first kiss than about getting off. For a while, neither of them said it, but they were waiting for their own first time to be with each other.

Finally, one day, thanks to James having incorporated hugs and kisses into his best friend’s daily menu to make up for the fact that his parents didn’t love him, Sirius brought up the issue. Remus and Peter were somewhere around the castle doing something boring that Sirius didn’t bother remembering, and James had his head on Sirius’s abdomen, both of them lying facing the same direction, James in between his spread legs, listening to a contraband muggle record. Sirius was cool like that.

“Prongs.”

“Don’t stop just because you’re talking.” Sirius had subconsciously stopped playing with James’s hair.

“Prongs. I’m getting hard. In fact, I'm hard all the time.”  
James didn't sound surprised by the topic. “And what do you expect me to do about that?”

“Well, we should get each other off. I don’t like other people as much, and you’re easy on the eyes.”

“Why don’t you get off with Remus? I’m sure he’d be willing,” said James matter-of-factly.

Here, Sirius felt a pang of insecurity, but he ploughed through anyway. James wouldn’t tease him for how he felt.

“Yeah, his growth spurt this year has been quite the treat, but I want you to be my first. I thought you wanted that too.”

James sat up and stared at his friend. Yes, he did want that too. He just thought that maybe he and Sirius should slow down. No, not slow down, more like be less intense. Everyone thought their relationship was weird, and James wasn’t bothered too much about that, but surely it couldn’t be healthy. They were not even dating. Then again, what is dating in comparison to this? This thing they had between them? Dating was for nice people who didn’t want to eat each other’s insides out.

“Are you sure? I mean, in a way, I feel like we’ve already gone too far. If we keep going, you’re gonna end up being "it" for me.”

“Oh. Er. Well. I thought I already was.”

Sirius had started to pull away, trying to scoot off the bed. This is not how he thought this conversation was going to go down.

“Wait.” James grabbed him hard by the wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. Sirius liked being grabbed hard. It meant that James knew that he owned him. “You’re misunderstanding me, Padfoot. I’ve thought about it. When I wank in the shower. To be honest, I mostly think about you. About what I want to do to you. About what I want you to do for me. It’s just. I’ve been thinking about this “dating” concept thing. Like, if we come out as being together, then it’s not private, you know? I like that we’re private.”

Now James thought he’d said something stupid. That didn’t even make any sense. What did it matter if it was private? No one would understand even if you sat them down and drew diagrams about the love within JamesandSirius.

“Huh. Yeah, no, I get that”, drawled Sirius pensively, having been reminded that nothing that came out of James's mouth would ever hurt him. “I don’t really want people to know that we do this either. It’s not like I want it to be a secret. More like, a secret weapon? If we never tell anyone, then we can always sort things out between ourselves, and nothing has to change. Or if we change, between us, nothing else has to change.”

“But do you want to be exclusive?” James didn’t even know his own answer to that.

“Uhm, not really. Like, I know that you love me and that I love you, right? And that’s that. So, like, whatever you do when you’re not with me doesn’t bother me. Even the fact that you're trying to get into Evan's knickers.”

“You don’t mind?” asked James, sceptically.

“I’ve thought about it, and I don’t. I wouldn’t mind if you dated her. So long as when you spend time with me, it’s all about me.”

James’s laugh broke the tension in the room. “Yeah, I kinda like her. I guess I like that she seems to not want me, and I know that eventually she’ll give in. It’s more fun like that. I’m bored. Just generally. Everything is so easy.”

Sirius blushed. “Would you like me more if I was less easy?”

James rushed to plant a firm kiss on his lips. “Never. You need to want me and need me every moment of every day or I’ll go into a massive strop, shrivel down and die.”

More kisses were peppered across Sirius's face. He released a relieved giggle.“Ok, then. I want you to want me to need you. Because then I won’t have to hold back.”

James swiftly straddled his best friend with his heavy body, nicely slotting their hips together. Now that felt right.

“You know how we don’t lie to each other? I think that should include impulses. If you have an impulse to do something, you should just do it. At least when we’re alone. If you have requests, I want you to make them. I want you to tell me exactly what you need any time you need it. Otherwise I’ll consider it lying.”

Sirius hummed happily. "I think I can do that for you.”

“Good boy.”

That day, James and Sirius discovered that grinding on each other, sucking tongues so messily that their chins were completely drenched by the end, and gripping each other’s waists so tightly they struggled to breathe and left bruises all over, would be their favourite "best friend activity" for many years to come.


End file.
